The objective of this proposed research is to begin to unravel the pathogenesis of neonatal paraventricular/intraventricular hemorrhage by studying the regulation of and interrelationships between regional cerebral blood flow (rCBF), local cerebral glucose utilization (LCGU), and regional capillary permeability in the newborn brain. Special attention will be directed to the subependymal germinal matrix, because of the consistant localization of perinatal hemorrhage to this structure. The newborn Beagle pup, which has previously been established as a potential model for intraventricular hemorrhage in the human premature infant, will be used as the experimental animal. rCBF, LCGU, and regional capillary permeability will be measured quantitatively using the technique of quantitative autoradiography using 14C-iodoantipyrine (or 131I-IAP), 14C-2-deoxyglucose, and 14C-aminoisobutyric acid respectively as indicators. The effects of hypoxemia and systemic hypotension, conditions known to predispose to human neonatal cerebral hemorrhage, on rCBF and LCGU will be studied. The effects of systemic hypertension, hypoxemia, and systemic hypotension on regional capillary permeability will be studied. The vascular bed of the subependymal germinal matrix will be studied quantitatively with the light and electron microscope, to determine if structural properties of the germinal matrix vasculature account for the predisposition to develop hemorrhage. The pathogenesis of neurologic morbidity following intraventricular hemorrhage will be investigated by studying the effect of intraventricular blood on rCBF and LCGU.